


Psycho

by singingsalmon



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingsalmon/pseuds/singingsalmon
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi





	Psycho

1.

「好，下一個問題，請問您準備自殺時心裡都想了些什麼呢？」

「我也不確定。就只是好想逃離這一切。」

2.

作為陰間的轉世輔導員，姜澀琪所屬的自殺防治小組必須確保每個靈魂投胎輪迴後能夠對人世間更加適應，以免於得來不易的新生命中再度自殺身亡。

自殺的確是個人選擇，可每個美麗的靈魂都應該擁有幸福，這是他們的權利，更是作為良善的人應得的待遇。這就是陰間自殺防治小組的宗旨。

忙碌了好久好久，久到就連只是鬼魂的姜澀琪都感到疲憊不已，她坐在軟得能深陷其中並使人脊椎側彎的單人沙發上伸展一番。最後一位，再輔導完最後一位個案，她就能放上累積了許多的特別假，直到金藝琳辦公桌上的骷髏手蠟燭燒成骨灰才結束。

「抱歉，讓您久等了。」推門進入小房間的女子讓原先正呈大字形伸懶腰的姜澀琪嚇得從沙發上跳起。「不會不會，一點都不久！」她先向對方鞠了躬，接著伸出手示意女子到單人座旁的雙人沙發上就座。

抬起頭的那瞬間，姜澀琪被震懾住了，她從未見過如此美好的人，哦不，美好的鬼。

「那個，您，您，您請坐。對，我，呃，坐這裡，對。」

對方有張受神眷顧的美貌，淡漠的表情令她有如高崚之花，潔白透亮的肌膚不確定是因為靈魂的形態還是生前便是如此。

「柱現xi，今天有什麼想和我分享的嗎？」

「澀琪，我可以叫你澀琪嗎？」

「當然，當然！」

裴柱現哭了好久好久，久到姜澀琪在茶几上的小熊都積上薄薄一層陰間的塵埃，她輕輕吹去上頭的灰塵，然後鼓起勇氣坐到裴柱現的身邊。

姜澀琪深思熟慮了三秒後，決定將左手攀上裴柱現的肩，力道極輕地摩娑著她看似不堪一擊的肩頭。

「柱現xi，雖然我也曾是人類，但或許我和那些討厭的傢伙並不同。所以柱現xi，您想不想試著依賴我？」

3.

裴柱現想不透人類自我感覺良好的使命感究竟是從何而來。創造世界的神帶著人的輪廓，掌握萬物生殺大權的是至高無上的人，大家喊著發展科技、增進人類福祉，可是她目光所見之處卻是永無止境的痛苦與折磨。

人類為了不同的宗教價值觀，以神之名行殘殺同類之實。為了爭奪資源，不惜傷及無辜波及生態。為了手握權勢，不惜誇下海口，只為爭取民眾支持，無論要牽拖多少人事物攪入混沌也無所謂。

因為我們有著明確的目標，帶著狂野的衝勁，肩上背負著的是沒人交付予我們的重擔。人類是偉大的，萬能的，凌駕於一切之上的。

宇宙究竟為何要成形，藍綠菌又為什麼要出現，經歷數億年再演化出人類，然後我們忽視地球這亙古的運轉，把一切歸功於我們的革新。

原先一切都是單細胞，經過時空洪流，分支成無限個分門別類。原先一切都照著規則走，直到人類的智商打破規矩，立下一個全新的法則。規則是人造的，環境變遷是人為的，整段人生都是人工的。

除去天災或意外，我們的生存權屬於從金字塔頂端俯瞰世界的我們的同類。

我們極具靈性，卻總故作愚昧。

「澀琪，能不投胎嗎？」

「但是，依照行政命令，無罪不可赦之紀錄的靈魂是一定得投胎的。」

「好吧。那，能不投胎成人嗎？」

「可是，行政命令規定，無不良紀錄的靈魂一定會投胎為人的，這是獎勵。」

「獎勵？這是獎勵？開玩笑吧？我以為是我上輩子燒誰全家打他媽媽才要當人的。」

距離姜澀琪作為一位活生生的人類已經近乎是上上上上上個世紀的事了，關於生命的波折與痛楚，她甚至需要到記憶儲藏室翻箱倒櫃找出自己前世的種種經歷，才能再次感受世間的分崩離析。

換而言之，她一時半刻實在是無法理解裴柱現的生命哲學。

「澀琪，不要管什麼破規則了，好嗎？求求你。」裴柱現與其他亡者相較之下紅潤許多的唇瓣顫抖著道出絮語。

放過我。拜託，放過我。

4.

鬼稱陰間扳手的陰差顏值擔當孫勝完覺察到好友近幾日來的沉默，總是望著一片空蕩蕩的地方陷入沉思，不難看出有什麼困擾了姜輔導員。

「說實在的，有這種念頭的人也不少吧？」

「是不少，當然不少，畢竟世上有幾十億人。但不論有多少同類，承擔悲傷這種事本身總歸是孤獨的。」

「可是你也不是第一次遇到這樣的個案了吧？」

姜澀琪抿起嘴，看似放空了一會才答：「是因為太好看了嗎？不知道，莫名地就想親近她。」

「親親她？」

「什麼？不是！是親近！親近！」

孫勝完抬眼就看見話題的主人公就站在姜澀琪的身後，滿臉寫著不解，只因姜澀琪激動地從懶洋洋的坐姿轉為挺直背脊，高聲喊叫外還拿著陰間日報用力拍打著兩人之間的茶几。

帶著揶揄的微笑，孫勝完用曖昧的目光審視了姜澀琪與裴柱現一番。

「看來姜輔導員的預約時間到了呢，那我就不打擾啦！」

知道裴柱現看遍整齣鬧劇，姜澀琪簡直想活的心都有了。

「咳，好的，柱現xi，這幾天在陰間的生活還適應嗎？」

「在這裡什麼都不用做，做任何事也都無需顧慮別人，我好希望能在這裡待到地球毀滅。」

「柱現xi，別想了，這是不可能的。既然還適應的話，我們就來談談你生前的生活吧。」

從小便因聰穎過人受到長輩的喜愛，上了小學國中後，也也一直掛著第一名的頭銜不曾跌落，儘管上了高中與自己資質相當的人競爭，裴柱現仍舊是同學中的佼佼者。聽來似乎一帆風順的人生，卻是相當空虛。「我為什麼存在」、「我又在追逐些什麼」、「我的存在是必要的嗎」，這些疑惑翻過峻嶺，吞噬一切支撐樂觀的事物，最後在心中留下摻入大量雜質的驚濤駭浪，淹過了理智線後，最終跳脫思維來到現實空間並且淹沒她美麗的髮旋。

不僅對渾沌的世界感到萬分絕望，更因為自己的渺小，心頭總襲來一陣陣的拍打，提醒著她，這世界或許沒這般需要你，要她認知到自己不過是數以百萬甚至千萬中之一的優秀及美貌，少了這分之一對整體而言著實不痛不癢，從未付出貢獻的人消失了也很快就會被遺忘。

裴柱現之所以存在只是因為父母要求她活下來，他們創造她，讓她誕辰，扶養她，卻未曾詢問過她是否願意長大。出生並非當事人的意願，長大也非出自於任何人的自願，因此她想，待到足於自主決定的年紀時，也應該獲得了生命長短的掌握權了吧。

世上總有比自己更溫柔、更美麗、更聰明的人選，這世界沒理由巴著自己不放。裴柱現想通了，於是她便付出行動解決了長時間困擾著她的玄理。

「感覺像中邪，但我自己又知道不是。就只是，我與其他人相比，對於活著這件事更需要充足的理由。人生這麼辛苦，卻不知道為了什麼而苦，這讓我覺得自己像是什麼免費勞工。」

「柱現xi，會不會是您看的世界不夠大呢？」

「我也想過這點，但我實在已經沒有力氣去理解這世界了，光是呼吸就已經耗費掉了全身的精力。」

「嗯…世界太過廣袤的話，要不要以理解我做為起點呢？」

5.

「咦？澀醬，我上次送的零食你還沒吃完嗎？」

「我當天就吃完啦。」

「那桌上這包是你自己買的？」

「啊…那個啊，差不多吧。」

金藝琳瞠目，些微助跑後跳上姜澀琪結實的背脊。

「不得了，是給女孩子的小禮物吧？上面還打了粉色蕾絲蝴蝶結！」

「…不是。」

「是給我的？」

「不可能。」

朴秀榮一進門的畫面令她感到相當匪夷所思，逃班了好久的實習陰差金藝琳縮在姜澀琪的會談室裡佈滿最多灰的牆角拭淚，口中還唸唸有詞，朴秀榮上前欲聽個明白，而內容無非都是「澀琪說我是她最好的妹妹」、「澀琪居然沒送過我禮物」、「現在是哪來的野女人要搶走澀琪嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚」。

「喂，薪水小偷，該工作了，沒時間讓你哭了。」

「不要，我不幹了。」

「真的？看來裝備也沒那麼重要嘛，傻逼才課金。」

「…裝備重要，不過，澀琪也重要。」

「…你跟我來，我帶你看看你說的野女人是誰。」

朴秀榮與金藝琳兩人壓低了脊背，像跟蹤狂一樣的躲在樹叢後頭偷窺牽著手在小花園漫步的姜澀琪和裴柱現。金藝琳的角度只能看見裴柱現纖瘦的背影，儘管如此，依然能感受到她渾然天成的仙氣。

「秀榮。」

「沒禮貌，叫姐姐。」

「秀榮，那個背影好仙的姐姐是天堂派來打評鑑分數的嗎？」

「…她是姜澀琪的個案。」

金藝琳氣餒地說：「我就知道，這麼仙一定是…等等，你說，個案？」

她不可置信的目光在裴柱現與朴秀榮間游移，彷彿在等待朴秀榮像往常一樣告訴她：「騙你的也信？」但朴秀榮只是點了點頭示意她再回頭看看草叢前方的光景。

「秀榮，天使姐姐叫什麼名字呀？」

「裴柱現吧。」

「好，從此刻起，我就是她們的cp粉頭。」

裴柱現側身逆著光朝姜澀琪笑得靦腆，姜澀琪則是一如既往地瞇起本就不大的雙眼，笑得傻氣。

「姜澀琪，這是你的花園嗎？」

「嗯，算是吧，不過主要都不是我在顧，因為我總是養不活她們。」

「不擅長園藝嗎？」

姜澀琪稍微思考了一下後開口說道：「嗯，好像也不是，應該說我是很容易失去新鮮感的人，一旦過了三分鐘熱度，每件事就變得似乎隨時都能拋棄。一開始只是懶得從會談室走到這裡澆花，久而久她們便被我全然的拋諸腦後了。等想起來時，這裡已經又變得一片荒蕪。後來勝完實在是看不下去，才主動幫我照顧花兒。」

「其實，我也是個一直需要新鮮感的人。」姜澀琪原先以為裴柱現會責備她不重視植物的生命，所以聽見這樣的回應，內心感到些許的驚訝。

「以前認為會不會是不夠喜歡，才能夠這麼輕易地厭倦，但就連一成不變的人生我都能毫不猶豫的丟棄了，其他被我厭煩的事物相較之下反而變得毫無重量。」

「我是奇怪的人嗎？」姜澀琪盯著一朵漸漸枯萎的花兒說到，蜷曲的花瓣和上頭無法撫平的皺紋不禁令她心生憐惜，小小的生命總是曇花一現，說是短暫的絢麗也好，但也許這份美好沒能被任何人欣賞前就已經凋謝了。

真可惜，姜澀琪對花兒說。從前街坊鄰居談及她時，姜澀琪三個字一旁也總是綁著一句可惜。

可惜了好端端的臉蛋，可惜了女孩子家的手藝，可惜了這等聰慧卻不願結婚在家相夫教子，可惜生在大戶人家還不知好歹。

「如果你奇怪的話，我也沒什麼好不奇怪的。也許我們都很怪，不過這又沒什麼。」

「真可惜，生前沒遇見你。」

「笨蛋，你可是歷史課本裡穿著韓服的人。」

「是啊，所以才說可惜，說不定遇見你之後，當時放棄的念頭就會被打消了。」

「但如果我們都選擇撐下去的話，就會痛苦地渡過一生，然後也不會在陰間的會談室搭上線了。」

「在這裡碰見你也不算好事，某種層面上來說。」

「你什麼意思？」裴柱現後退一步，雙手環繞於胸前，斜眼瞪著突然殺風景的姜澀琪。

「不是，我的意思是，在這裡可以選擇感受不到任何情緒的，可是再也沒有痛楚，相對的也就失去了快樂。但，怎麼說呢…」姜澀琪從大衣口袋撈出稍早被金藝琳抓包的小禮物，眼神飄忽地就是不敢落在裴柱現的臉蛋上。

「不知道為什麼就，從來沒有過這種特別想親近誰的想法，有點新奇，而且我第一次害怕會對誰失去新鮮感，所以…」

姜澀琪尷尬地踢弄著地上的泥土，鞋頭附上一層髒污，她懊惱地皺起眉頭，跟前的裴柱現仍舊沒有接過禮物的意思，令她伸出去的手更加不知所措。

「總之，這是我很喜歡的餅乾，上次說的，世界太大的話，可以試著從了解我開始。不過！也不是強迫性的，如果覺得有負擔的話，不收也沒關係的…」

「謝謝。」姜澀琪瞬間抬起頭，裴柱現朝她笑得很甜，背光的關係，映入眼簾的女孩變得更為炫目，耀眼地令姜澀琪不自覺瞇起雙眼，她突然後悔沒在蕾絲帶下多綁一張打氣的小卡片。

6.

平時三步不離會談室的姜澀琪，最近總不見人影。很不湊巧地，被在人間溜達偷薪水的金藝琳撞個正著，原來是在免稅店挑香水。看姜澀琪神情專注，深怕過去打招呼嚇壞她，一不小心把手上的玻璃瓶摔破就大事不妙了，於是金藝琳特別貼心等到姜澀琪請櫃檯小姐打包後才上前。

「澀醬，買香水呀？」

「嗯？嗯。」

「欸？」姜澀琪遲鈍地反應過來，回頭便看見金藝琳笑得簡直腹部抽搐，沒好氣地轉過身不再理會。

「澀琪，給誰的呀？」

「為什麼要告訴你？」

「給你意見呀！萬一你送的不符柱現姐姐的喜好怎麼辦？」

「我自己會看著辦。」

金藝琳在心中默數五秒後，不出所料的耳邊傳來姜澀琪的驚呼：「你，你怎麼知道裴柱現！」

「看來是瞞不住了。」金藝琳深深的嘆息。「不瞞你說，其實我自幼失怙失恃，是柱現姐姐栽培我成人的。」

「真的假的？」

「廢話，當然是假的。姜澀琪，你這麼笨怎麼追女孩子？」

不遠處，專櫃小姐提著精心包裝後的香水朝姜澀琪與金藝琳走來，看見櫃檯小姐春心蕩漾的模樣，金藝琳不禁感嘆，看來是傻人有傻福啊。

「謝謝惠顧，歡迎再次光臨唷！」金藝琳看見姜澀琪接過提袋的手被摸了一把，不禁微微皺起鼻頭，爾後她耳邊傳來一陣低沉的嗓音，說道：「抱歉，肢體接觸會讓我覺得不舒服。」

我還不嗑爆這對，金藝琳在心中亢奮地大吼。

「要是我像放棄生命一樣，對柱現厭煩了，想放手了，怎麼辦？光是想像這一天的到來就讓我的心好痛。」

「難道生活的驚喜不是自己創造、尋找的嗎？」

「似乎是這樣沒錯。對當初選擇失去所有情緒知覺這件事，我開始感到後悔了。封鎖了痛苦，同時也隔絕了快樂，也許它當時還沒到來，雖然等了有些久了，然而當快樂降臨的時候我卻再也無法迎接它了。」

孫勝完搖晃了一下手上的飲料，說：「其實，只要肯撕開飲料封膜，隨時都可以再加入珍珠。」

7.

「柱現啊，有什麼想和我分享的嗎？」

「昨天聽藝琳說，我家附近開了一間新的炒年糕。」

「…知道了。」

最近更使姜澀琪苦惱的是，關於投胎這條行政命令。她不可能永遠綁著她，裴柱現終究得踏上輪迴之路，然後自己繼續躲在可以隨心所欲的陰間，然而一想到未來少了裴柱現，一切彷彿已開始逐漸乏味。

「姜澀琪，你輔導了這麼多人，卻還是沒能擁抱自己。」

提著熱騰騰的辣炒年糕，姜澀琪忽然失了力，一個拐彎走進公園，爬上溜滑梯發呆。

說到底，自己也只是適者生存法則下的逃兵吧，留在陰間接受專業訓練成為輔導員，不過就是耍了小聰明脫離轉世的命運而已，因為找不到擁有生命的理由，也沒有能夠支撐自己的信念，倘若獲得新生，姜澀琪明白自己必然要再浪費一次。

「裴柱現找不到你。」朴秀榮忽然出現在彎長溜滑梯的盡頭，對上頭蹲在入口的姜澀琪喊道。

「我害怕，所以躲起來了。」帶著你的炒年糕一起。

「你在害怕什麼？姜澀琪，過了五百年，世界早就不一樣了。」

「我知道，可是人類貪婪妒忌的心還是不會變，歷史只會重演，惡意還是惡意。」

「但善意還是善意，愛也就是愛，不是嗎？星火不會停止燎原，同樣地，草原的生命也永不止息。」

朴秀榮將頭伸進溜滑梯的塑膠隧道內，大聲呼喚著姜澀琪：「回去吧！炒年糕都要糊啦！」

「你是不是有話想說？」坐在花園長椅吃著炒年糕的裴柱現，看著幾度欲言又止的姜澀琪，內心莫名湧上一股怒火。

「柱現你，不想成為人類吧？」

「就為了這個？」裴柱現放下筷子，轉頭盯著姜澀琪，被看得心虛，姜澀琪只好將頭撇向一旁。

「我是不是勢必得投胎？」

姜澀琪點點頭，目光還在遠處徹底凋零的花上，是上次兩人一起散步時苟延殘喘著的那朵。

「不怎麼意外。」裴柱現說完後，如沒事般重拾筷子繼續進食。

「我們是不是很怪？大家都想投胎，並且搶破頭也要成為人類，我們兩個聽見了卻逃之夭夭。」

「沒什麼好怪不怪的，反正我會很快再次厭倦新的人生，然後沒多久又回到這裡來。」

「那可不行，這樣的話我就要被開檢討會了。」

「不想被檢討的話，就不要讓我得到可以再次丟棄的機會呀。老實說，姜澀琪，你也是人間的逃兵，對吧？」

8.

姜澀琪的花園沒了孫勝完的照顧也依然綠意盎然，這下她便空出了不少時間到上頭的世界搜刮手搖杯。

金藝琳一如往常地當著最閒來無事的實習生，朴秀榮依舊對這位新人頭痛不已。

「如果我們在人間相遇，你覺得我們會是什麼？」

「財閥吧。」孫勝完說。

「我倒覺得是女團。」朴秀榮秀了一段人間當紅女子團體雷德貝貝的phycho。

「那我要當吸血鬼，吸血鬼就不需要工作了。」

「柱現呢？柱現覺得我跟你會是什麼？」姜澀琪順著她柔順微卷的黑髮。

裴柱現正在閉目養神，因而語氣聽來不是很有耐心，「不知道，隨便啦，夫妻吧。」

我們終究要回到輪迴的軌道上。也許最初會分道揚鑣，但最終我一定會找到你。一起存儲足夠的勇氣去前往轉世，在無力的生命中也請耐心地等等我，我們一定會再相遇，然後如你所言，結為連理。

我們都很怪，比起別人更需要理由才能夠活下去，因此，為了不那麼痛苦地活著，我一定會找到你。


End file.
